


scribbles - an exploration in concupiscence

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Feelings, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: They'd squeezed themselves into the tiny shower, kissing until the water ran so cold again that they were shivering.They'd figured out a way to warm up though.Klaus called them "industrious, like that".*snapshots in time of Klaus and Diego aftera sketch of the rain insideand beforea steady beep.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the space of time after [a sketch of the rain inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649819) and before [a steady beep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366373). Our boys are 18, in love, and horny as hell. 
> 
> When I discussed this with my friends, they pointed out that there was a good chance that "at that point they'd prob fall asleep with a dick in hand/ass then wake up and go back at it. Lather, rinse, repeat. .....Make sure they have some gatorade on hand too." 
> 
> But because it's me, you just _know_ there are feelings involved. 
> 
> I'm marking this as "complete" but I may come back and add little moments in time. There isn't really a plot here, so much as showcasing them just... being in love and all that nice stuff. 
> 
> First Chapter: the morning after "sketch of the rain inside".

Diego had to get up for work shortly, but after last night…

Normally Klaus hated being woken in the morning, particularly given he worked nights. But he hadn't worked last night. All things considered, they'd gone to bed quite early.

After cuddling a little, they'd squeezed themselves into the tiny shower, kissing until the water ran so cold again that they were shivering.

They'd figured out a way to warm up though.

Klaus called them "industrious, like that".

They'd eaten dinner and then Klaus had dragged him back to bed and blown him until his toes were curling against the mattress and he was pretty sure he lost some brain cells.

He woke up hard most mornings, regardless of whether Klaus was beside him or not. He was a teenage boy; it happened. But now…

Klaus was sprawled out more than usual, his leg and arm thrown across Diego. Honestly, it was quite a feat that he managed to sprawl as much as he did on a twin bed, with Diego on it too.

Diego shifted over so that he was pressed more fully against Klaus' thigh, unable to stop the slow roll of his hips. He pushed closer so that he could kiss Klaus' jaw gently until, in the low light, he saw Klaus' face twitch. He made a low sound in his throat, almost unhappy.

Diego chuckled and kissed his jaw again.

"Diego?" Klaus asked sleepily. "Wha?"

Diego didn't say anything and just pressed his cock against Klaus' thigh again. He didn't know how Klaus felt about morning sex. Diego had never really had it himself, but this was nice so far.

"Oh," Klaus said, shifting a little. "Now that we've broken the dam…?"

"Something like that," Diego said, voice low. "Can I…?" He dragged his hands down Klaus' body, resting his hand at the hem of Klaus' joggers

Klaus nodded. "Yeah, please."

Diego slipped his hand inside and slowly started to jerk Klaus off. Klaus moaned softly.

"Wait, hold on, I—" Klaus shoved his joggers down, kicking the blankets off accidentally. Diego followed, before pulling the blanket back up. Fuck, it was seriously cold. They needed to get something better soon, or they wouldn't survive the winter.

Unexpectedly, Klaus rolled onto his side, back to Diego.

"I thought you were—" Diego said, confused. They'd managed to fuck twice last night but had resorted to blowjobs when Klaus admitted to being a little tender. Diego hadn't minded at all. And he definitely didn't want to hurt him now.

"Oh no, um, between… Between my thighs."

Diego wasn't really sure of that, but he was already so hard, and he trusted Klaus.

"You might need some lube."

"Yeah," Diego said shakily, reaching for it.

Klaus shivered when he slid his lubed cock between his thighs. Diego muffled a groan in Klaus' shoulder.

"Okay, that feels really good," Diego admitted.

"Right?" Klaus whispered. "Now, don't be greedy." Klaus' tone was teasing and he grabbed Diego's still slick hand and brought it around to his front, wrapping Diego's fingers around his cock.

It took a little for Diego to figure out a rhythm, but Klaus was so very, very helpful, and soon, Diego was fucking Klaus' thighs so hard and fast it was making his head spin. He hadn't been game to fuck Klaus this hard, but knowing this wasn't hurting him… It was punching sweet little sounds out of Klaus, as Diego's movements fucked him back and forth in Diego's fist. Klaus was scrabbling at the wall, at the sheets, at Diego's arm where it was jerking him off, and then… Klaus bit his own forearm to muffle his moans as he came over Diego's hand. After that, it didn't take Diego long to come, not hearing Klaus' sounds, feeling how he reacted.

Diego didn't _mean_ to bite Klaus' shoulder as hard as he did when he came. Klaus gasped and his cock jerked in Diego's hand.

"Fuck," Klaus whispered.

"Yeah," Diego agreed, and kissed the spot he'd bitten.

After they'd caught their breath, Klaus laughed and said, "okay, you definitely have my permission to wake me up that way from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set some *gestures vaguely* point in time.

Diego had set up little tea light candles around their studio, but ideally nowhere that would easily set the place on fire. He kept them on the counters, far away from where the bedsheets might be thrown.

He was starting to second-guess (or rather, hundredth-guess, really) himself when Klaus was unlocking the door.

Klaus inhaled sharply as he stepped inside, eyes going wide. His face broke out into a grin as he shut the door behind him.

"What?" Klaus stammered. He didn't say anything else as his eyes darted around the room, taking in the candles and the fairy lights, the tiny picnic set up on the floor in the middle of the room.

Diego still felt a little silly, but Klaus didn't seem upset. He was visibly delighted, and that soothed the anxiety clawing at the inside of his chest.

"Wow. Did I actually manage to make you speechless?" Diego joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Klaus returned his gaze to Diego. "I—?" He stopped helplessly.

"It's um. Been three months. Since we've… Um…" Diego trailed off.

Klaus' eyes widened and he sauntered across the small space, wrapping his arms around Diego's neck. Diego was reminded for a brief moment that Klaus was two inches taller than him still; selfishly, he hoped he'd get another growth spurt so he could outgrow Klaus. He liked feeling like he could protect him.

"I thought you didn't like that sappy shit," Klaus teased, lips quirking.

"I don't."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, indicating what he thought of that particular lie.

"But you do," Diego finished.

Klaus beamed before he pulled him in closer and kissed him.

Diego didn't know anything about wine, but getting wine had felt like a better idea than vodka. And Diego knew Klaus didn't care what something tasted like, as long as there was alcohol involved.

They both sat on the floor beside the mattress, Diego leaning back against it on his elbows. He hadn't liked the taste of the wine at first and felt kinda bad about it, but Klaus had seemed happy with his choice. After a while, Diego had forgotten about the weird corky taste, and although it wasn't exactly going down easily, it was hard to care when he felt all warm and soft, and Klaus was looking at him like that.

Diego probably should have eaten more, given how fuzzy the wine was making him feel, but it was just so… So nice. Klaus cocked his head to the side, his fingers trailing down the side of Diego's face before he leant forward to kiss Diego. It was chaste for barely a second before Klaus was pushing his tongue into Diego's mouth.

Diego moaned and reached up to grab Klaus' hair, puling him closer. Klaus tasted like wine, with the barest hint of cigarettes behind it. Diego wanted to get drunk off of Klaus, wondered if drinking wine off Klaus' tongue would be as hot as it sounded.

It, Diego discovered, was not, and just resulted in spilling wine over the both of them. They both laughed far too hard as they stripped off their shirts and crawled up the bed. They had a little space heater now, and whilst it wasn't the best, there wasn't the same sharpness in the frigidity anymore.

The wine sure as fuck helped.

Diego pinned Klaus down on the bed, straddling his hips as he leaned in to kiss him again. Diego ground down against him and it didn't take long before they were both pulling their pants and socks off. Klaus didn't even bother pouring the wine into his mug anymore, and just took a hearty swig from the bottle before kissing Diego again. Diego groped blindly for the bottle and when he next took a breath, he also had a mouthful. There wasn't much wine left, but that was probably for the best.

Klaus felt so good beneath him, pressing his hips up in slow pulses. Diego kinda… kinda liked how it felt, sticky with precome against his ass.

"I…" Diego started, but stopped, not sure what to say and instead decided to kiss Klaus again. Klaus seemed to have no issues with that. Diego blindly reached behind him, trying to guide Klaus' cock inside him.

"Woah, woah, what—?" Klaus stopped him, hand coming up to circle around Diego's wrist.

"I want it," Diego said, voice rough. God, he really, really wanted this. "Let—let me? Wanna feel you inside me."

Klaus exhaled shakily and pulled Diego down into a kiss while he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, let's do that. Fuck."

Diego made a grab for Klaus' cock again but Klaus shoved his hand away.

"No no no, baby," Klaus said hurriedly. Diego's chest did strange things at the nickname; Klaus had never called him baby before. He liked it. He hoped Klaus would do it again.

Klaus pushed up onto his elbow to grab the lube, grabbing a strip of condoms too. "Lemme… Lube. You need lube and…" He dropped back against the pillow again.

Diego gasped at the first brush of Klaus' slick fingers between his ass cheeks. Klaus used his other hand to pull him down into a kiss and then—

Oh.

Diego didn't mean to tense up but that felt _weird_. But Klaus was kissing him under his jaw and Diego relaxed, letting Klaus push his finger further in. Even after the lube warmed, his fingers were cold. Klaus' hands were always so cold.

Klaus' fingers felt strange at first, but Diego's frayed attention was pulled between feeling everything and listening to the sweet little things Klaus was saying as he kissed his neck and jaw. Diego felt like his chest was filled with warm tea… Or a hot water bottle… Like he was in a warm shower… Diego didn't know. It was just so nice and warm and Klaus was telling him how _good_ he was. Diego wondered if he was actually glowing, if Klaus could see it. Diego felt like he was glowing.

Klaus was doing things with his fingers—how many were in him now?—and it would feel really strange, and then good, and then weird again, and then, oh, oh god, really, really fucking good. Diego buried his face in Klaus' neck, rolling his hips down against Klaus' hand. Klaus' other hand steadied his hip and although he didn't mean to, Diego whined.

Klaus hushed him. "Shh, you're doing so good. Feel so good like this. Holy fuck, 'iego." He did something with his fingers again, that made Diego shudder. Diego loosely knew what he was doing, because he did the same thing to Klaus, but fuck, it was different being on the receiving end. Klaus kept up the rhythm of his fingers, slow and steady in their pace, and slow and steady in their journey to driving Diego insane.

Diego's fingers were digging into the muscle of Klaus' shoulders and he started grinding back on Klaus' fingers, biting his lower lip. He pulled his head off of Klaus' shoulder, unable to get the leverage he wanted to like that.

Patience had never exactly been his strong suit. He pushed down against Klaus' hand, fucking himself against it with increasing intensity.

"Oh fuck, shit, fuck, _fuck_ , that's so hot," Klaus moaned, twisting his fingers and making Diego take it harder. Diego's eyes rolled back a little and he gritted his teeth against the heady rush of pleasure building in him. "C'mon, yes, fuck," Klaus whispered, more to himself than to Diego. "God, you look so good like this. You wanna come like this? Fuck, want you so bad." The words spilled out of Klaus so quickly that Diego couldn't keep up, not with the way Klaus' fingers were moving, and the way the wine made his fingertips and toes warm, and the way his cheeks felt like they were being licked by flames.

Diego shook his head, unable to speak properly. He didn't want to come until he had Klaus inside him.

"Want you," Diego said, kissing Klaus' neck and face sloppily. He didn't know who reached for who, but they were kissing again, more tongue and teeth than anything with finesse. "Want you in me," Diego got out between breaths.

"God, yes," Klaus groaned. "Fuck yes. Yes. Just… Hold on." And then Klaus was pulling his fingers out, struggling with lube-slick hands to open the condom. In the end, impatient, Diego took it from him and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. Both of their hands got in the way as they clumsily tried to get the condom over him, their heads knocking in their urgency as Klaus batted Diego's hands away so he could get it done.

Before Diego could sink down on his cock, Klaus was pulling him into another messy kiss, rubbing more cold lube against him as he did. Then he felt Klaus' hand between them, heard the wet sound of him slicking himself up.

And finally, _finally_ Diego was taking him. The stretch wasn't nearly as bad as Diego had expected. The times that Diego had thought about Klaus fucking him, he'd always wondered how the fuck it would fit. He knew, rationally, that it would. He fit in Klaus, and Diego wasn't on the small side, and Klaus was a slip of a thing, both fragile and invulnerable in the same breath.

It didn't hurt, not at all. He felt good. Klaus felt so incredibly _good_ inside him, stretching him, but not hurting. Fuck, he could feel the throb and twitch of Klaus' dick. It sucked any semblance of thought out of him. He wanted to move, but Klaus' fingers, fingernails really, were biting into his hips, keeping him still. Klaus looked up at him, blinking slowly before brushing their noses together. Diego's eyes darted down to Klaus' mouth, red from the wine and kisses. He rested his forehead against Klaus', and impatient as he was to do more, to ride Klaus until they both saw god, he swore he saw something in Klaus' face that begged he linger in this moment, just for one more breath.

Finally, Klaus' death grip on his hips eased, and he buried his hands in Diego's hair. One was sticky with lube, but Diego only had a second to grimace before Klaus was pulling him into a deep kiss that left him breathless. And then he was pushing his hips up and Diego shuddered.

It became a blur after that, alternating between tender and desperate, wrenching moans out of him, and then back to slow and sweet, Klaus kissing him like he couldn't get enough. Diego had known Klaus was more experienced than him—and it wasn't hard to be, given Diego had been a virgin just a few months ago—but he hadn't expected it to be like this. Klaus seemed to just _know_ how to move his hips, how to move Diego so it hit that spot in him that left Diego choking for air and dizzy with need.

He knew he was making noise, probably too much, but he'd never been good at controlling his mouth and now was not the exception. For once, though, he didn't care. All he cared about was the frantic way he and Klaus were moving against each other, how hot and tight and slick and sweet it felt.

"Yes, look at you," Klaus was gasping, biting up his neck in a way that was sure to leave marks. "You're so fucking good. So fucking perfect."

The words were a balm to a hurt deep down that he didn't know needed soothing. It felt like cool silk across his skin, sinking down through him and burrowing deep into the darkest, most broken parts of himself. Instead of either of them shying away, Diego let the words curl around the pieces that he didn't dare to face, let Klaus try to hold the fragments like they were something that could be treasured. Klaus must have seen something in his face, because words started tumbling from his lips, assurances and affections Diego had never had thrown his way. He hadn't known it was something he needed until right then, as Klaus showered him with it.

Diego lost himself in the sensation of Klaus fucking up into him, in Klaus' hands over him, in the words that caressed him and broke him in equal measure.

He felt so close to coming, like his orgasm was a hairs breadth away, and he'd do anything to reach it. His limbs felt too long for him, a little like they weren't his own. The sound he made when he felt Klaus' hand leave his hair and slip between them was strangled. The touch was too dry and rough and Diego shivered with pleasure anyway.

"K-k-k—" Diego tried to get his name out, to let him know how close he was, to warn him, but the sound was caught on the back of his tongue. Klaus swallowed the words, nodding frantically into the kiss.

"C'mon, baby, I've got you, wanna feel you come, god, you're so good, wanna—oh fuck, Diego—wanna… wanna… You're so perfect, so good, oh _christ_ —"

Diego's sobbed as his orgasm felt ripped out of him. His toes curled and his blunt nails dragged up Klaus' back and he shook all over. Klaus stroked him through it, until Diego was limp and hissing at the oversensitivity. Klaus fucked him a few more times and his hand around Diego's cock tightened uncomfortably as he clenched it when he came.

Klaus wiped the hand off on the sheets beside him, and then used his forehead to push Diego's head up. Diego rested his forehead against Klaus', and he smiled sleepily.

"Love you," Diego murmured, letting his eyes close.

Klaus kissed him sweetly, stroking his cheek.

Diego felt floppy and wobbly all over, but he wasn't sure if that was the orgasm or the wine or both. But he was warm, and he was held by Klaus, and though things weren't always easy, he'd always have Klaus. And even though there was still a lot that could go wrong, and a lot to figure out, as long as he had Klaus, it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Anyone else just straight up not having a good time rn? Yeah, same. *fistbumps*


End file.
